Momozono Hana
Hana Momozono '''(モモソノ・ハナ Momozono Hana) is a main caracter of the Club V Series in its first generation. Hana is considered everyone's "big sister" because of her mature and calm personality. She was given the power of '''Nature '''and her current alter ego is '''Wolfie Nature. Appearance Civilian * Momozono Hana/Outfit Overview Hana is a fair skinned girl with average height, she has Dark Plum, curly, long hair which reaches half her back, she also has a pink ribbon band. Her eyes are pale pink. In the first season, she wears a lemon chiffon sweater with the magenta phrase "Bloom, my Heart" written on it, it has a cyan collar with a waist ribbon of the same color. She also wears a baggy pale lime skirt with a pink heart pattern and wears pink and cyan platform sandals. Wolfie Nature As Wolfie Nature, her hair becomes Coral Pink, and her eyes become Marine Blue, it gets longer and is still down, she gets grey and blue wolf ears and a lime/black headband. She wears a pale green martial arts sleeveless blouse with a white collar an a pink section, the blouse has a chain, consisting of golden moons and grey pearls, the blouse also has a yellow/lime tie. Her skirt consists of a pink plaid skirt with a chain of golden moons and grey pearls and a crystal flower with leaves hanging are hooked to it; it has a grey fur bottom. In her arms, she wears a pair of long pink arm warmers with blue fur on the ends, with a chain of golden moons and grey pearls. Her footwear consists on japanese-styled leg warmers with a chain of golden moons and leaves, and another chain of grey pearls and a magenta flower, and a pair of pink heel shoes. Personality Hana was raised to be a Yamato Nadeshiko, the epitome of pure, feminine beauty according to japanese standards, ever since she had memory, she knew that would make her family proud, so she did her best. Over time, she became an ace at traditional japanese activities such as flower arranging and tea ceremony, she also learnt how to prepare traditional japanese sweets. But there was a certain interest blooming in Hana... Ever since receiving as a present a fashion magazine, she was amazed by the modern and flashy looks on the trend pages, so she decided to become her own kind of Nadeshiko, a "Trendy Nadeshiko". This is the path she is following now Nature Warrior Ren was given the power of Nature and thus became the 'Nature Warrior. '''She transforms into her alter ego with the help of the Magical Box by shouting a phrase. Transformation Phrases * Elemental Power! Animal Spirit! Come to Me!: She uses this phrase and sequence to transform into her '''Wolfie Nature '''form. Weapon Hana's main weapons are the Natrue Fans, a pair of fans with a floral patern, which are capable of generating multiple plant species depening on the user's needs. Attacks * Momozono Hana/List of Attacks Individual * Rose Howl: It's her first attack, she shakes the fans incantating the power of Nature as multiple roses appear and trap the enemy by taking the shape of a wolf. ** Garden Moon: One of her sub-attacks, she generates multiple flowers under a moon ray, she throws the flowers to the enemy to blind it. ** Garden Song: One of her sub-attacks, using the Canary Penny, she generates multiple flowers under tons of melodies, she throws the flowers to the enemy to blind it. ** Garden Grace ** Garden Scratch Duo * Earth's Essence: Duo attack with Akira Itsuki, they both summon their elements to create a flower and leaf tornado to blow the enemy away Group Relationships Family * Momozono Sakutaro: Hana's dad, she loves her daughter a lot and is proud of everything she has achieved * Momozono Yuri: Hana's mom, she can't stand the new ways of her daughter and usually mistreats her Friends * Akira Itsuki: She is like a sister to Hana, Itsuki has always been there to listen to all of her family issues and is always ready to lend a hand to her * Megamino Kimochi: Kimochi is Hana's first friend in High School, she finds her truly interesting and loves her bizarre fashion sense Music Reni's seiyuu, '''Aino Eri, ' provides her voice to present Character Songs for Hana and collaborates with the rest of the '''Club V Cast '''in multiple albums Individual * Owofuru! Shake your Tail! * Bloom, myself! Nature, please! Duo * Back 2 Back, Flower x Breeze (with Akira Itsuki) Group * V stands for... (Club V Cast) * Our Storyboard (Club V Cast) * What can a girl do? What CAN'T a girl do!? (Female Warriors) Trivia * Hana's birthday is on January 7th, which makes her a Capricorn * Her appearance was based on Mia Ageha from Pretty Rhythm: Dear my Future! Category:Kimoverse Pro. Category:Club V Series Category:Club V Series Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Magical Girl Category:Green Magical Girls